Blueberries & Rollercoasters
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Harry and the DA decide to go to an amusement park over the summer to relax and have fun. The Order decides to interrupt. Harry is not pleased. Also, Luna may or may not turn Snape into a giant blueberry. - AU - Complete!
1. Amazingly Awesome

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody you recognize. This story takes place the summer after fifth year.**

**

* * *

**_Dear Ron, Hermione, and Ginny,_

_How are you all doing? I hope the summer's going well, and I hope Mrs. Weasley didn't nag too much about flying off to the Ministry. Tell her she should save her nagging for me, if you want to._

_Anyways, it's really boring over here ever since the Order warned the Dursleys off. I just sit in my room and read, and I fail to see why you like it so much, Hermione. It's really boring. Do you guys have any plans for the summer, something exciting and fun? Because I could really use it._

_Love which is supposedly going to help me defeat Voldemort,_

_Harry_

_PS: Please don't write one letter to me again. You guys fight too much and get ink all over the words, and I can't make anything out.

* * *

_

_Dear Ron, Hermione, and Ginny,_

_I'm glad you guys are relaxing (Hermione), try not to get so bored that you finish your homework early (Ron), and if you hex the twins, get me a picture, please (Ginny)._

_Quidditch World Cup is out, if it's in Greece (Ron). As much as I love Quidditch, I'm not traveling across the continent just to watch a few games. The Hogwarts competition is much more fun anyways, since I actually get to take part._

_I have studied, thank you very much (Hermione). I've studied so much, I've even completed half my homework. Out of curiosity, why do we have homework when we don't even know which classes we'll be taking next year? I mean, it seems counterproductive to write all these essays and then never turn them in because I'm not taking the class._

_What's Dragon's Lair Amusement Park (Ginny)? I've never heard of it. Is it fun? Is it easily accessible? And will the Order let us go (probably not)? And on a side note, there is no need to Bat-Bogey me, I am not moping over Sirius. Promise._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS: Thank you for not writing one letter. 'Love which is supposedly going to help me defeat Voldemort' is something I'll have to tell you in person, because it involves a fairly sensitive subject.

* * *

Dear Ron, Hermione, and Ginny,_

_Quidditch is not suicidal (Hermione)! Okay, yeah, so I've nearly been killed a couple of times, but that's because there's this insignificant (cough) psycho murderer out for my blood. Well, no, he already has my blood, but he's out to kill me, in any case. I can't really help that, though._

_Yes, _half_ my homework (Ron)! I couldn't believe it myself, but there's literally nothing else to do! I suppose the chores were good for something after all. I'm not going to bother to do my Divination, History, or Potions homework, because I'm definitely not taking those classes again._

_That sounds like a lot of fun (Ginny). If it's run by squibs, does that mean muggles go there too? Are we allowed to do magic there? And what kind of rides? Also, thank you for deciding not to Bat-Bogey me. You have no idea how much that means to me._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS: No, of course the fairly sensitive subject isn't Voldemort, what would give you that idea? It's not like he's trying to murder me or anything.

* * *

_

_Dear Ron, Hermione, and Ginny,_

_All right, sometimes it's been my fault (Hermione). But mostly it's been Voldemort's. So, go nag him if you want to. And I'm not going to do the homework for those classes because even if I get a high enough grade (unlikely), I'm still not going to take them. Except for Potions, and that only if Snape has miraculously been replaced as the teacher._

_Yeah, we do need a Potions OWL to become Aurors (Ron), but I figure there are plenty of other career choices that don't need Potions. And two years without Snape breathing down my neck, I wouldn't give up for all the OWLs in the world._

_So, only muggles who know about magic can go (Ginny)? And we can do magic there? Sounds like a dream come true. I hope they have roller coasters. Somehow, though, I doubt the Order's going to let us go gallivanting off to an amusement park. Any ideas on how to sneak off? And who else should we invite, because it'd be kind of boring with just the four of us?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS: Hedwig's too smart to be intercepted, but I don't know about Pig. Which is why you'll have to wait until we meet up again to discuss the fairly sensitive subject.

* * *

_

_Dear Ron, Hermione, and Ginny,_

_I thought you said you guys were relaxing this summer (Hermione). Stressing about your OWLs doesn't sound very relaxing. We all know you got straight O's, no need to panic. Although, if you really want to panic, think of the group of cold-blooded mass-murderers out there ready to kill you at the first opportunity. Now you can panic._

_We can always become teachers or something (Ron). Or entrepreneurs like the twins. I always wondered how they made brooms. Maybe we could start a new racing broom line, sell millions, and become galleonaires. Sound like fun?_

_The Knight Bus sounds a little risky, but I suppose I could do it (Ginny). And why don't you guys pretend Luna invited you over for the day, so your parents let you go? Come to think of it, I want to invite her and Neville to the park. Heck, why not the entire DA? We could make it a class field trip or something._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS: I know she's noticeable. But she's also the most amazingly awesome owl since forever. I've been using her for five years now and she still hasn't gotten killed. That's gotta count for something, right?

* * *

_

_Dear Ron, Hermione, and Ginny,_

_Are all of you guys in with the amusement park thing? Hermione, I know it's dangerous, but I think we deserve a little fun for once. It's not like we got to play much last year. Plus, the DA's good enough to defend themselves in the case of an attack, and that's only if Voldemort decides to come to a squib-run amusement park. For some reason, I can't see him doing that. And don't worry about him looking through my mind. I haven't been feeling anything lately, and I think he's using Occlumency, which means neither of us can spy on the other._

_There are books on how to make brooms (Ron)? Why did I not know this before? I'm definitely going to buy them in Diagon Alley this year. Is it hard? It seems like fun. There haven't been any new brooms since the Firebolt, after all. And this way, you can always ride the latest model for free._

_So, I take the Knight Bus, you guys (and probably Neville too, since I doubt his grandmother will let him go) go over to Luna's and Floo from there. The rest of the DA can either get permission if they're muggle-borns, or sneak off if they're not. When do we send out the invitations?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS: Hedwig is awesome. End of story.

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: So, originally, this story was a oneshot, but I decided to split it up into four parts. I know this chapter isn't particularly fast-paced yet, but the next chapter, we have our favorite students escaping! So, if you're interested in reading further (and in watching Snape getting turned into a giant blueberry), please review and tell me so! And I'm curious, what was your favorite part of the letters? I love his post-scripts :D Because Hedwig is totally awesome.**


	2. Ridiculously Flowery

**Disclaimer: I own Amabelle. That's it. Please don't sue me. That said, I realize Stan Shunpike was put in prison in Book 6, but I do not remember when exactly that happened, so for the sake of my story, he's still working on the Knight Bus.

* * *

**

Purposefully, Harry strode out of Number 4, Privet Drive under his invisibility cloak, having told his relatives that his friends had invited him somewhere for the day. There was a lot of grumbling and glaring involved, but eventually, they had given him permission to 'get his freak self out of the house'.

Harry pushed the baseball cap he had borrowed from Dudley further over his head. Now he was going to have horrible hat hair, a realization which made him sulk for a bit because really, his hair was already messy enough! It didn't need to be tortured anymore!

At that point, his mental Hermione told him to get a move on. He obeyed because Hermione, even mental Hermione, was scary.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had convinced the twins to help them get the guard schedule for the summer. Today afternoon, Mundungus was on guard duty, which had surprised all of them. Harry had assumed he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near him after the fiasco last summer. Ron had promptly decided this was because Dumbledore was clearly senile. Thankfully, he hadn't said this out loud.

Harry snuck past a tipsy Mundungus by a stealthy combination of tip-toeing and holding his breath. Not that it really mattered, since he was invisible and all.

Oh, well. He had other things to think about. Like the giant purple bus he had just called to him. Whipping off his cloak, Harry bounded up the steps to the bus face Stan Shunpike.

"Dragon's Lair Amusement Park," Harry said before Stan could get a word out. "No, I don't want any of your useless money-making trivialities, and no, I'm not Harry Potter. Thanks."

He took a seat next to a bubblegum-chewing little girl who looked like she was running away from home as the Knight Bus started up again.

"Hey, there," he said affably. "Running away from home?"

"Yeah." She frowned suspiciously at him. "You too?"

"Just for a day," Harry answered brightly. "What's your name?"

"Raven Black," she said promptly.

Harry stared. "Er."

She snickered. "I'm kidding. I wish it were, though. My name's Amabelle Florina, which sounds ridiculously flowery, if you ask me."

"I didn't," Harry said helpfully.

Amabelle rolled her eyes. "I know you didn't. That's why I said 'if'."

She had a point, he conceded.

"What's your name?" she continued as though he hadn't spoken. Which he hadn't. But that's not the point.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said cheerfully. "I have a murderer after me."

Amabelle blinked. "Oh. That's nice."

Harry nodded, and they sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, mostly because she was too busy chewing her bubblegum and he was too busy scaring Stan Shunpike by making weird faces at him.. As it happened, they reached the amusement park first (though, he wasn't sure Amabelle really knew where she was going in the first place).

"Well, see you!" Harry waved to Amabelle as he made his way to the exit.

"You too!" she called back before he exited and joined the DA which was slowly gathering at the front of the amusement park.

* * *

"Hello Ron, Ginny, Hermione," Luna Lovegood greeted the trio at her door courteously. "Do come in, and mind the wrackspurts."

"Hi Luna," Ginny greeted brightly to make up for Hermione's eye roll and Ron's amused grin. "Is your father home?"

"Oh, no, he's searching for Indigo Pallites in Wales. I declined in favor of going to Dragon's Lair," said Luna calmly.

"Good choice," Ron grinned. "Where's your Floo?"

"In the living room," Luna answered as the three of them entered her house. "Did you tell your parents where you'll be?"

"Well, no," admitted Hermione, looking guilty. "They'd have never let us go, not with Death Eaters around. We told them we'd be spending the day with you."

"But we didn't say where," Ron piped up. "So, technically, we're not lying."

"We're still lying by omission," Hermione pointed out.

"Would you relax?" Ginny asked, following Luna into the living room. "If something happens, we can deal with it."

A half-hour, several arguments in the same vein, Neville's late arrival, and a hunt for Ron's lost shoe (how it ended up lost was anyone's guess) later, the five of them had Flooed to the main entrance of Dragon's Lair, ready for a day of fun and relaxation.

At the entrance desk, a bored-looking twenty-year-old greeted them. "How many tickets?"

"We're waiting for a few friends," Hermione said delicately. 'Few' was quite an understatement, after all.

"Where's Harry?" Neville—rather foolishly—wondered out loud. The wizard, who had returned to looking bored, snapped his head up.

"Harry Potter?" he asked, wide-eyed.

Ginny groaned. Ron smacked his forehead. Hermione sighed. Behind them, Harry crept forward, having donned his invisibility cloak again.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna to the air in front of her. Everyone jumped. Neville looked over her head and waved.

"Hi, Luna," answered Harry's disembodied voice. "Hi, Neville. Don't I get a hug, Hermione?"

"Well, I'd give you one if I knew where you were!" Hermione huffed, frustrated.

"Oh, I'm right in front of you," said Harry from behind her. Hermione rolled her eyes, turned, and yanked his invisibility cloak off.

Harry, now completely visible, grinned at her. It took two more eyerolls before she gave in and hugged him.

"So," Harry asked once he was done greeting everyone. "Where's the rest of the DA?"

"We're going to have to wait for them," Ginny told him. Unsurprisingly, this took a lot longer than was strictly normal.

* * *

Stan Shunpike was feeling hassled. Stan Shunpike was feeling more than hassled, he was feeling completely beleaguered. And considering he didn't even know what that word meant, it was quite a feat.

It all began with that dark-haired, green-eyed boy who said his name wasn't Harry Potter, despite looking exactly like Harry Potter. Then Not-Harry-Potter sat next to that annoying brunette girl who chewed her bubblegum far too loudly and struck up a conversation with her. And before he left, he was making strange faces at him! He had looked really scary, though Stan would never admit he had been frightened by a teenager.

When the boy had finally left (unfortunately leaving the girl behind), the bus had been called to a different muggle neighborhood. Here, a group of five, three girls and two boys had entered, asking to go to Dragon's Lair Amusement Park which was, funnily enough, where he had just dropped off Not-Harry-Potter. The five teens didn't really seem to care and instead sat down in the seats surrounding Bubblegum Girl and began to chatter loudly.

Two hours later, Stan had begun feeling hassled. Why? Because several more groups of children, all of whom seemed to know the first group of five, had summoned the bus around the country. Eventually, only the teenagers and Bubblegum Girl were left. Some were constantly trying to converse with Stan, others were simply annoying him by being obnoxiously loud.

"Hey, Shunpike!" called an Irish boy with a smirk on his face. "Are we there yet?"

Stan grits his teeth, glanced at an unhelpful Ernie, and shook his head. "We're waiting for more of you monsters to board," he snapped.

As if on cue, the bus was summoned again. Stan sighed. Why him?

* * *

**Author's Notes: I planned for this to include the specific DA members actually escaping and meeting up on the Knight Bus, but I thought that would get repetitive. So, I decided to mention Stan's POV of the entire thing instead. Also, don't worry about Amabelle; she's just an extra comedic touch. She has nothing more to do with the story. Review if you like it, and I promise you blueberry-Snape is coming up in the next two chapters, so I hope you stay tuned! **


	3. Breathtakingly Exciting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Dragon's Lair Amusement Park. Which would be kinda cool to own, if it were real.

* * *

**"Whoa!" Anthony Goldstein breathed, staring in awe at the giant rollercoaster in front of him. "What's that?"

"That's a rollercoaster," Hermione Granger said brightly, her bushy brown ponytail swinging. "That red and blue one is called Chimera's Breath; it's one of the more breathtakingly exciting ones here. Literally."

"Why is it called Chimera's Breath?" Parvati Patil asked in confusion.

"Probably because it sounds cool," answered Harry Potter, navigating his way out of the crowd of awestruck DA members to the front of the group. "Listen up, everyone—Colin, stop taking pictures for a moment, would you?"

Colin Creevey hastily set his camera down, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, Harry."

"It's fine," Harry said. "Now, listen. Hermione researched this very carefully, and as far as I can tell, the Ministry hasn't bothered to put any of their standard wards used for tracking underage magic on this amusement park. So, you're free to use magic. However, if I get word of any of you using hexes, I will make all of you leave. And Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny will help me. Understood?"

The DA members nodded, but even his threats couldn't diminish their excitement. Harry let his Intimidating Glare (he'd practiced in front of the mirror just for today) melt into a smile. He was beyond ready to have some fun.

"Good. I've paid for all your tickets, as well as the wristbands that let you have unlimited rides, but I do hope you listened when I told you to bring money, because you're on your own for food and drinks. Fred and George have warned me that the Order of the Phoenix might try to track us down. If they manage to do so, please continue having fun as though they're not there. Nothing annoys them more."

He earned several giggles for that last comment. "And now—welcome to Dragon's Lair Amusement Park."

"Dear Merlin," Ginny laughed, watching as he unleashed the DA onto the unsuspecting park goers. "I do hope you guys don't end up regretting this."

"Don't worry," Ron grinned as the six of them entered behind the rest of their friends. "I don't think we will."

Privately, Harry agreed. With his friends at his side, the sun in the sky, and a day full of nothing but fun and games ahead, he didn't think it could get any better.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry found himself relaxing in an ice cream parlor next to the carousal which Lavender had managed to get Seamus to ride again. His Irish roommate, though he tried to hide it, seemed to be having a great deal of fun as he sat next to Lavender on a badly-painted unicorn.

"Having fun?" Ginny asked cheerfully, dropping down in the seat opposite them. It seemed like the DA had managed to scare all the other visitors away somehow, which left the park to them, the employees, and a few stragglers. Harry suspected that the managers might have complained had they not been spending so much money.

"Plenty," Harry grinned. "Have you tried the Forked Tail?"

"The rollercoaster that goes in three loop-de-loops and then speeds through a waterfall?" Ginny leaned back in her chair, returning his smile. "Yes, I have. Three times."

"Five," Harry said proudly. His boast might have been more effective had he not accidentally spilled his soda on his arm.

Ginny laughed. "Good to know." She made no move to help him, probably because he had a wand on him.

"Some friend you are," Harry said without any real heat as he pulled out his wand to cast a drying charm. "Have you tried any of the muggle snacks?"

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! I love their…pizza, I think it is? I tried it with pineapples and bacon, it was really good."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You mean you had Hawaiian pizza," he corrected. "I prefer the regular cheese pizza."

"But that's boring!" Ginny insisted. "Pineapples give it a lot more flavor."

"So do anchovies," Harry retorted, grinning widely.

Ginny made a face. "Okay, point. I tried those too, they were disgusting. But anchovies taste nothing like pineapples."

Harry nearly laughed. Here he was, arguing with a pureblood over pizza flavors. Who'd have thought?

He opened his mouth to answer, but was distracted by Terry Boot and Dennis Creevey running over from the direction of the water slides.

"Harry!" Dennis called frantically. "Harry, a strange group of wizards and witches just arrived. I think they're the Order of the Phoenix you were telling us about!"

"Yeah, I saw the Headmaster and Snape and Lupin there!" Terry added. "They kept talking about you; I think they're looking for you."

Harry cursed under his breath. He had expected something like this to happen, but that didn't make their intrusion any more enjoyable.

"Guys," Ginny said before he could do anything. "Remember what Harry told you. Act calm, like they're not there. Don't talk to them, and continue doing whatever you were doing. And spread the word about them too, so nobody is caught by surprise!"

Terry and Dennis nodded and ran off. Dennis made a beeline for his brother, while Terry raced off to find his two best friends first. Harry and Ginny traded looks.

"I was hoping they'd leave us alone," Harry sighed. "Just for today."

Ginny patted his arm. "Don't worry. None of us plan on leaving anytime soon." Her gaze darkened. "And they're not going to make us."

* * *

"Harry!" Several Order members called, intruding rather rudely on his hushed conversation with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry," repeated Dumbledore, stepping closer. "Harry, you must return to Privet Drive, it is the safest place for you."

Harry kept his back to them and his eyes on Ron and Hermione. "So, have you guys tried the cotton candy? I haven't had it since I was eight."

"Those pink balls of fluff on sticks?" Ron asked, smothering a snicker when the Order tried to get their attention again. "Yeah, I tried it. It was good, but I like popcorn better."

"I like my popcorn without butter," commented Hermione absently. "But maybe that's just because Dad's made me try one too many buckets of movie theater popcorn."

"What's wrong with it?" Ron asked curiously around the same time as Snape exploded.

"Potter, you arrogant little brat!" Snape burst out. "Who do you think you are, ignoring the Headmaster? When we talk to you, you're expected to listen!"

"Why?" Harry whirled around, fixing Snape with a steady gaze. His professor nearly stumbled in surprise. "Why should I listen to any of you? What have you done to make me want to listen?"

The nearby DA members were looking over at the scene, interested, but they glanced away when some Order members looked over at them.

"Harry," Dumbledore said smoothly, stepping in front of Snape. "I'm afraid you must go home to Privet Drive."

Harry's fake galleon heated up. He glanced over at Hermione, who tilted her head. Almost instantly, the entire DA was at his side.

"I'm afraid I don't want to," Harry said calmly, feeling Ron and Hermione come forward to flank him. He really hoped this confrontation wasn't going to ruin his day.

"I'm afraid you have to," Dumbledore said gently, though he looked unsettled by Harry's refusal.

"I'm afraid I don't," Harry retorted. "And how are you going to make me?"

Silence prevailed. Harry couldn't quite stop a smirk—obviously the Order had assumed he would just go with them and not put up a fight.

"You insolent whelp!" Snape snarled. "You will go straight home to Surrey this instant!"

Several DA members snickered. Snape turned his furious glare on them. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," laughed Dean Thomas. "It's just, you're assuming you can still boss him around."

"It's summer, Professor," said Susan Bones, smiling innocently. "You have no say over what we do. If we want to go to an amusement park, we will, and you can't make us go home."

"After all," Neville added, grinning. "You're not our parents. You're not even our guardians."

"Did Arthur and Molly give you two permission to do this?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked, nodding at Ron and Ginny.

"Yes," said Ron with complete honesty. "They give us their permission to spend the entire day with Luna." Smiling brightly, he pulled Luna out of the crowd and to his side.

Kingsley's eyes narrowed. "What would they say if I asked them?"

Ginny smirked. "Why don't you ask them?"

"In fact," spoke up Ernie Macmillan. "Why don't all of you just leave us alone for one bloody day? Are you that obsessed with Harry that you can't let him have fun for once in his life?"

"Are you that cruel?" Hannah Abbot asked, flicking her hair out of her eyes. "You stick him in the middle of a war and then won't let him take some time off to relax?"

"Do you think the Death Eaters take some time off to relax?" Snape snapped.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" Ginny asked pointedly. "Being a Death Eater and all."

Snape's glare focused on her. She returned it with equal fervor. Harry smirked

"I don't have to listen to any of you," Harry said, making their attention return to him. "You're not my guardians. The Dursleys gave me permission to leave. You can't make me go back. So just go away."

"You impudent little…." Snape growled, breaking off to shoot a Stunner at Harry.

He was promptly turned into a giant blueberry. Luna disclaimed all involvement.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And here's Blueberry Snape! I know it's not much, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see his (and the DA's) reaction. Please review! I'll give you your very own blueberry-Snape! Or, if you prefer, a slice of Hawaiian pizza :D **


	4. Totally Happy

**Disclaimer: I own the Violet Trufflekins and the Pallites. And the idea of blueberry-Snape. Nothing else, though.

* * *

**"Who did that?" Moody demanded, waving his wand threateningly at the DA. "Tell me!"

The DA remained silent, save for quite a few snickers. The blueberry glowered, as much as a blueberry can.

Dumbledore had his wand out and was attempting to return Snape to his normal, non-blueberry state. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"Hey, watch it!" Harry cried in indignation as Snape spurted blueberry juice at him. "I just bought this shirt!"

"You did?" Hermione frowned, her voice a whisper.

Harry grinned. "Nah, I just transfigured it. But they don't need to know that."

"All right, this is ridiculous!" McGonagall snapped. "Mr. Potter, you are coming straight back to the Dursleys as the Headmaster has requested."

Harry's grin melted into a frown. "What do you mean 'request'? He _demanded_ I go back, even when he has no authority over what I do during summer vacation. I want to be here, with my friends, having fun, and I have permission from my guardians to do so. You—all of you—are not my guardians."

"Harry, we only want you to be safe," Lupin said, coming forward.

Harry fought against the urge to roll his eyes and lost. "Yeah, well, you're not doing a very good job. Remember the dementors? Actually, forget the dementors, remember a few hours ago when I snuck out past a drunk Mundungus? You lot sit on your hands, whining about the difficulties of war, and then you don't even do anything about it. Or, if you do, you don't do it very well."

More DA members were snickering openly at the looks on the faces of the Order. Hermione quickly conjured a shield before more blueberry juice could hit them. Ron leaned over to whisper something to Colin, who opened his camera and began snapping pictures.

"Well said," came a new voice, making everyone look up. Bill Weasley stood behind the Order, a smirk on his face. "And you lot—" He looked over at an unsettled Order. "Go away."

Snape sprayed blueberry juice in the general direction of Bill, looking as indignant as a blueberry could. Dumbledore's frown deepened and his trademark twinkle was nowhere to be found.

"I'm not joking around," Bill said calmly. "Unless you want ride some roller coasters, leave. If you try to make them go home, I will hex you."

A Curse-Breaker threatening to hex you was not something to be taken lightly. Several of the younger members of the Order nodded hastily.

"Why?" Michael Corner asked the question on most people's minds. "Why are you helping us?"

"Yes, why?" McGonagall asked, her lips tight.

Bill shrugged. "Because I want to. Because they deserve one day of relaxation. Because you have no right to stop them from having fun."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "I didn't want to have to do this, Harry," he said sorrowfully, and raised his wand.

When he looked up, all of the DA had leveled their wands at him.

* * *

"So, Harry," Neville asked as the two sat down outside the seafood café. "Are you thinking of restarting the DA again next year?"

Harry tipped his chair back. "Yes, I think I will. And I think we should expand the DA too. Make it an actual fighting force, like the Order, except less stupid."

Neville snickered. "Yes, they were pretty stupid, marching in here and trying to force you back to the Dursleys, weren't they? Good thing they left before we could actually fight them. I wonder what they really _do_ in those secret meetings."

"Not much, from the looks of it," came Hermione's voice from behind them. The two boys turned to greet their friend.

"You do realize they'll probably upgrade the security now, right?" Hermione asked Harry, sitting down next to him. "Pass me the French fries, please."

Neville pushed the plate of fries over to her. "By 'upgrade' you mean not letting Mundungus guard?" he asked.

Harry smirked. "That's what we thought last time, though. And yet, they still gave him guard duty."

"If we don't learn from history, we're doomed to repeat ourselves," Hermione said, sounding like she was quoting someone. "So, what are your ideas for the DA, Harry?"

"I was thinking we could split the DA up into Healers and fighters, depending on what people's skills are," Harry began, clearly in his element. "We should also learn the essentials of a duel, and things like how to throw off an Imperius and what _not_ to do when your friend gets hit with a Killing Curse."

"What's that?" Ron asked, munching on a hot dog as he sat down besides Neville. "Don't panic?"

"Well, you should never panic," Harry nodded. "I was also thinking 'don't burst into tears' and 'don't fly into a furious rage and shooting fatal curses'."

"Yeah, that would be bad," Ginny laughed, plopping down next to her brother. "Also, we should draw up a list of the most effective curses and shields to use in a fight."

"Hermione's already on that," Ron said cheerfully. Hermione, who had looked ready to run to a library at Ginny's suggestion, glowered at him.

"Say, where are Fred and George?" Neville asked suddenly. Ron and Ginny began snickering.

"They got on the wrong side of one of their experiments," Ron explained through his laughter.

"They keep changing colors and, according to them, itch in…well, they haven't said exactly where, but they itch," Ginny added.

Neville winced. "What about Zacharias Smith?"

"Oh, yeah, Harry, why isn't he here?" Hermione asked him. "You did give him an invitation, right?"

Harry laughed a tad nervously. "Yes, of course I did."

Hermione stared him down. "You didn't tell him we were going to an amusement park, did you?"

"No," Harry admitted. "I told him we were meeting up for a practice training session and needed a test dummy. He didn't owl me back."

"I wonder why," Hermione sniffed, but there was laughter in her eyes.

"Anyone seen any Violet Trufflekins hopping around?" Luna's voice carried over the conversation. Harry twisted in his seat to smile at the blond.

"No, they were probably attracted to the blueberry and left with him," Harry grinned. "Come on, have a seat. Have I mentioned how utterly brilliant you are lately?"

"No, I don't believe so. You have, however, mentioned that I am unbelievably amazing," Luna said serenely, Summoning a chair next to Harry.

"Hey, you stole my compliment!" Ron complained, mock-glaring at Harry.

"No worries," Luna smiled at him. "You can always ask the Pallites for some more."

Ron stared, and then grinned widely. "Yeah, I'll do that."

The table laughed. Harry leaned back, surrounded by his best friends and feeling completely and totally happy.

* * *

_Dear Ron, Hermione, and Ginny,_

_Admit it, Hermione, you loved it. Everyone had so much fun, and the only serious mishap was the Order intruding…and the Ferris wheel getting stuck (Lavender's screams are still echoing in my head). But everyone came out all right, nobody was seriously injured, and we all had a blast, even the people who threw up on the merry-go-round (don't be embarrassed, Ron, it happens to the best of us)._

_I do hope all of you bowed down to Luna for her true brilliance in turning Snape into a giant blueberry. Have they managed to change him back yet? I wonder what would happen if he were forced to go back to school looking like that._

_Hermione, do you really have to ask why I went through all this trouble of sneaking off for one day at an amusement park? I've never been to an amusement park in my life. And the only fun thing I've been able to do in Hogwarts is play Quidditch, and Umbridge took that away from me. I wanted a day of nothing but excitement—the good kind, not the Voldemort-is-going-to-murder-me-what-do-I-do kind that happens almost every year. Plus, after all we've been through, I think the entire DA deserved something enjoyable and relaxing. Wouldn't you agree?_

_Also, we should totally do that again sometime._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS: Hedwig is still awesome. Laugh mockingly at Pig for me, would you?

* * *

_Elsewhere, blueberry juice gushed out of Severus Snape's bright blue mouth as he tried to curse Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and the rest of the DA into oblivion.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I just saw HBP! And I got inspired :D Hopefully, I didn't disappoint with the finale. Bill rocks, obviously, as do Hedwig and Luna. Thank you for reviewing, everybody, and I would really appreciate it if you would do so one last time for this story! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you had as much fun reading it. Thanks again!**


End file.
